


Desire Me

by AcruxRegulus



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcruxRegulus/pseuds/AcruxRegulus
Summary: A short poem about Athelstan and Ragnar. A story of two hearts, beating like one.
Relationships: Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok
Kudos: 7





	Desire Me

English is not my mother tongue. There could be mistakes ^^

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Desire Me

Can you see the fire, burning in my eyes?  
Can you feel the desire, glowing deep inside?  
You know what you do to me.  
The sweet pain inside my heart.

I will follow you.  
No matter where you go.  
I will follow you.  
Even to the edge of the world.

You are my faith, you are my soul  
You are everything I need.  
What was my life before we met?  
I would do everything the same and never regret.

We saved each other, we healed each other  
We trusted and we built ourselves up.  
We fell down, yeah many times,  
But with you it was easy to stand up again.

We are so different; our worlds are various.  
But there is no doubt, we belong together.  
Please tell me the words, again and again.  
Please tell me you never leave me behind.

A Christ and a Viking, can that be pure?  
But with you by my side, I feel so good.  
Whisper in my ear, these sinful words.  
Whisper in my ear, that you desire me.


End file.
